


Behind the Scenes

by AgelessWriter



Category: Graceland (TV), Graceland - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Afternight, Drugs, M/M, Rape, drugged
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-15
Updated: 2014-07-15
Packaged: 2018-02-08 22:30:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1958505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgelessWriter/pseuds/AgelessWriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What really happened that night with Carlito? What happened to Johnny, to the girls?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Behind the Scenes

**Behind the Scenes**

**Disclaimer: I only own my own original characters, everything else goes to Jeff Eastin and USA Network.**

 

 

Johnny walked into the club behind Carlito and his friend, Roberto. He looked around, slightly uncomfortable with the whole situation. The club was more high end than he was used to, and the loud thumping music made it hard to concentrate. They made it to the VIP section, with only one incident of Carlito pouring a drink on a girl.

“I think I'll have a tequila... Roberto?”Carlito asked, ordering at the bar. The other man thought for a moment.

“A mojito. Please.”He gave a wry smile. Carlito turned to Johnny.

“And you?” The question was loaded. If he didn't order an alcoholic beverage, it would seem weird, but if he did, he could be in trouble with the new “boss”, Mike.

“Just some Coke. Someone's gotta keep you outta trouble.”He winked at Carlito, looking at the bartender. The Hispanic man studied him before paying for the drinks, handing them out. Johnny took a sip, stopping as Carlito pulled out a few pills.

“Take some. It'll take a bit of the edge off, Johnny. Isn't that right Roberto?” Carlito turned to the third man with them. He nodded, giving a wicked grin. Johnny swallowed.

“Sorry man, maybe when I know ya a little better.”He smiled. Carlito sighed.

“Fine. Be a spoil sport...”he put them away. Roberto looked around, giving a smile.

“Johnny, you play darts?”

“Some... Why?” He raised an eyebrow. The man smiled and pointed out the board.

“Let's play a bit. Carlito can keep score.”He looked at the other man, who gave a curt nod. Johnny gave a smile, letting himself be led to the dart boards, setting his drink beside him as Roberto set the board up...

 

 

 

 

After a few drinks of Coke and a few games of darts (which he hates to admit he lost, though he's sure the other men cheated), he needed a break. He took his drink with him, not wanting to leave it with Carlito. He remembered the pills and didn't want that lunatic to have a chance to spike his drink. He went to the bathroom, relieving himself and washing his hands and face. Dammit he wanted to leave, but he knew Mike would have his ass if he didn't go through with it all. So he was ready to tough it out.

Upon returning, Carlito denied him access to the VIP section, telling him that to get back he had to woo the two girls from earlier, to bring them to the section. He sighed, taking the pills from Carlito and headed for the girls. “Hey. You girls like cars? My boy over there drives a Maserati...” Johnny opened up. The blonde girl huffed.

“Puh-lease, are you really trying to win me over with a car?” She rolled her eyes. The brunette scoffed.

“Loser.” Johnny sighed.

“You don't know what kinda party your missing though...”He showed them the pills. Both girls smiled, taking them and following him back to the VIP section. Carlito patted him on the back.

 

 

 

It was later that night, he couldn't tell if it was the pretty blonde he was dancing with, or the hype the club was giving off, but he was feeling dizzy, almost buzzed. (Of course later he would realize that Carlito had in fact spike his drink, during the game of darts.) He told Carlito he was feeling a bit tired, and even Roberto had called it a night. The other man suggested to change the scenery to something less hectic. And of course, Johnny had agreed.

 

 

 

 

Johnny hadn't thought this was what Carlito had meant. The girls had came with them, to Carlito's house. “Lucia is away, so we can have our fun.” The other man had whispered into Johnny's ear, sending chills down his spine, not good chills either. They had barely made into the room when the blonde had began assaulting Johnny's mouth with hers, pulling his hands to her body. He wasn't steady, could barely stand or fight back, as he was pushed into a chair.

Carlito had both girls on him after awhile, sucking him off. Johnny stood, going to leave. “Sit down. Enjoy yourself.”Carlito commanded subtly. Johnny had sat back down, watching the 'show', though he couldn't bring himself to enjoy. How could he? Both girls were drugged, and he wasn't feeling well to begin with.

 

 

 

The girls left and Carlito looked at Johnny. “I'm disappointed you didn't seem to enjoy yourself, Johnny. Were the girls not attractive? Or am I not attractive?”He almost seemed hurt. Johnny looked down to see his eyes, but quickly closed them.

“Not that, man... I just don't feel well... Kinda feel... Sick...”He stood, almost falling back. His head rushed and Carlito seemed to be speaking, but he couldn't tell what was being said. His vision failed, everything turning black...

 

 

 

He woke up, it was morning, and he was in bed. But not his bed... The sheets were too soft and... _Was that an arm around him?_ Johnny turned over, and a nausea hit him. Carlito was grinning, awake already. “Sleep well, Johnny?” He asked, a bit of taunting in his tone.

“I...”he got up, running to the closest waste bin. He threw up, heaving. Carlito was chuckling in the background. Telling him to clean up and go home. That he'd call when he wanted to see Johnny again...

 

 

 

He managed to get back to Graceland, managed to avoid any questions. He looked at the chore wheel, toilets. Of course. He sighed, going to the shower and scrubbing himself clean, hoping to scrub that night away, hoping for it all to just disappear...

 


End file.
